


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars/pseuds/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota has a surprise planned for Christine. Dancing and cheesiness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> The music played in the fic is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxahtnSAzgU  
> I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters (or music), but I do own the stupidly cheesy imagination that gave me this idea.  
> Thank you for beta-ing this, Mara :)

Nyota dimmed the lights and walked to the computer. Her hand hovered over the keyboard as she checked the screen yet again. This had to be perfect – fumbling with the keys would not help set the mood.  
The sound of footsteps in the corridor grew louder and she held her breath they stopped on the other side of the door. It opened with a soft whoosh. She pressed play and music filled the room.

Nyota might not have been able to see Christine’s features fully, but she didn’t have to. Over the decades they had spent together, she had memorised every line, every curve and every expression that came together to form her beloved’s face. She could read the surprise in Christine’s posture and stepped forward to wrap her wife in a warm embrace, smiling into her shoulder as she felt the tension melt away.  
‘What’s the occasion, love?’ Christine whispered, returning the embrace. 

‘Who says I need an occasion to spoil you?’ she replied, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of her wife’s neck just in time to feel the quiet laughter ripple underneath it.

They swayed together in time to the music, Nyota quietly humming along as they twirled around the room. She buried her face in the soft wavy hair and breathed in, smiling as the familiar scent of apple blossoms. Some things never changed, and Christine’s taste in hair products had proven to be one of them. Leaning back slightly, Uhura tilted her head to look into those bright blue eyes that she loved. Their sight may be fading, but the intelligence and humour they portrayed was as strong as the day they had met.

The sound of brass instruments roused her from her daydreams as the tempo changed and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as she felt Christine jump at the sudden noise.  
‘It’s not funny’ Christine said, but the effect was ruined by the mirth in her voice. And it only became harder for her to hold it back as she felt Nyota shaking quietly with laughter.  
Soon they were holding each other up and their laughter filled the room.

Christine lifted the hands that had come to rest on her shoulders and brought them to her lips, pressing tiny kisses along the veins that crossed the backs of her wife’s hands. Then, with a mischievous smile, she dropped one hand and used her newly freed arm to sweep them both into a lively dance, spinning and skipping around the room until they were breathless.

‘Christine, sugar, we’ve got to stop. I’m not as young as I used to be’ Nyota said breathlessly as the music faded out, lifting a hand to caress Christine’s flushed cheeks. She felt the wrinkles under her fingertips as she move her hand up, coming to rest lightly on the laugh lines that had become etched in the face of the woman she loved. 

Christine's smile widened and leant in for a kiss, feeling an overwhelming rush of tenderness as their lips met. Her hands ran through the thick grey hair as the kiss deepened, and she teasingly caught Nyota’s bottom lip with her own. 

‘We may not be as young as we were, but if we were we wouldn’t have all these memories,’ she murmured, kissing Uhura again, slowly and softly.

Many minutes later, they broke apart. Nyota took Christine’s hand in her own, and they walked together towards the bedroom door. 

‘It’s true, you know?’

‘What is?’ Christine smiled as she turned on the bedroom lights.

‘You’re just too good to be true~’ she sang quietly, sliding her arms around her lover, ‘I can’t take my eyes off you~’


End file.
